1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display medium and a writing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Along with the recent development of the information society, exemplified by the proliferation of the Internet and personal computers, the consumption of “ephemeral documents”—paper documents used for temporary perusal of electronic information—is increasing. Accordingly, in order to improve working environments and to conserve the global environment, such as forest resources, the development of rewritable display media that can serve as alternatives to paper is desired.
Therefore, there is proposed for example, a display medium as an alternative to paper that has a non-electrical memory function and that allows external devices to quickly rewrite images thereon. The display medium is composed of a cholesteric liquid crystal and a photoconductor in which the transfer of free electrons due to an internal photoelectric effect occurs upon photoirradiation in an electric field.